


once upon a dream

by TheWrongKindOfPC



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongKindOfPC/pseuds/TheWrongKindOfPC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micah gets a phone call. Nebulous future fic. Unadulterated fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeenell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenell/gifts).



He almost doesn't even answer the phone, that call. It's the home phone, not the cell, and Micah is warm and comfortable on the couch, and his mom is asleep against the cushions next to him, and he really doesn't want to get up and answer it. The electricity sings to him, though--reaches out across the wires and whispers, _It's her. It's Molly. She wants you to pick up,_ and that's what it takes. He jumps up, tripping over his own feet to get to the phone before it stops ringing. He answers asking, "Molly?"

"Hi." She sounds quiet, subdued. If Micah didn't know her better than that, he would say she was shy. He asks her, "Is something wrong?"

"I had a dream," she tells him, and he can't help but draw in a nervous breath. She must hear it, because she rushes to reassure him, "Not a true dream. I can pretty much always tell, now. Not a nightmare, either."

"What, then?" he asks, genuinely curious now.

"I had a dream that you took me to prom." she coughs out what might generously be called a laugh. "Stupid, huh? But you wore a tie, and I wore sparkly, strappy shoes, and we danced, and it was just--it was just like a prom in a movie."

"A tie and strappy shoes, huh?" Micah has to ask. "Was that all we were wearing?"

"Micah!" her laugh sounds a lot less strained, now. "Don't be a dumbass. I looked hot."

"I am totally sure you would look hot wearing only strappy shoes," he tells her, joking and so sincere all at once, and after that the subject drops, but still, when they hang up the phone, Micah pulls out the computer and starts looking at bus tickets.


End file.
